Miscellaneous
Elite 4 I'm still working on the elite 4. Lilith Wasshername is in charge of keeping psychics in check. Any who abuse their powers will end up answering to her sooner or later. She has the classes of Psychic and Hex Maniac and knows all psychic moves as well as the moves Torment, Dark Void, Hyperspace Fury, Moonshadow, and Chaos Blast. She is psychic and dark type. Enkidu Wassisname is a muscleman. He is incredibly strong and is a Fighting Type Specialist. Tech Whiz All his Pokemon have the interface ability. Hacker and Technician with Expert in Science. Finn Barra Fairy and Ghost specialist. Team Rocket Labs Test Subject Holding In this room are row upon row of Pokemon in cages. They were either experimental subjects or about to be experimental subjects. Each cage has the Pokemon's pokeball in a receptacle just through the cage bars, so the Pokemon can be transferred in and out of the cage. The GM should just generate an encounter at average challenge rating of a bunch of Pokemon as needed, perhaps a dozen or two. Half of them were caught in the wild, half were stolen from other trainers. They'll all disobey at first (see the rules on disobeying Pokemon), but after their friendship points are filled they trust their new trainers completely. Though a few of the Pokemon's pokeballs may bear special markings that show they were owned, most won't, so the players may eventually run into one of these Pokemon's original owners. That could be an interesting story moment. For maximum impact, pick the player that loves their new Pokemon the most, retroactively determine it was stolen, and drop the bomb on them at a later time. Gene Lab Shiny Serum: This serum introduces genetic modifications affecting superficial characteristics only. This may allow us to pass off otherwise mundane Pokemon as shiny variants. This injection mutates the Pokemon into different superficial features. It's shiny. Evolution Serum: This injection stresses the Pokemon's system, forcing it to evolve. This causes unpleasantness in the subject, but no major complications. This injection forces the Pokemon to evolve immediately but it is in a lot of pain and the Pokemon loses all friendship points. If it had no FP, it runs away. Mutation Serum: This injection causes the Pokemon's physiology to shift dramatically, usually with manageable complications to health but with greatly increased power. The injection causes the Pokemon to lose a friendship point, permanantly lose 20 from its max HP, and gain a new ability at random. Roll a d6: # Chlorophyll # Compound Eyes: # Gargantuan # Lazy # Shell # Spiked Mind Boosting Serum: This grants the Pokemon +10 to mind and changes its nature to a new, random nature. (Note to GM: Just generate a random Pokemon and copy down its nature). Improved IV's: Berserk Gene: This genetic modification was designed to greatly enhance the subject's power and utility in combat. It succeeded, but the hormonal changes resulted in extreme anger in the target. Further use on already powerful subjects is no longer advised after the July 18th incident. This grants the Pokemon +10 to all of its IV's, so long as the total of the new IV's is no higher than 160. Its nature is changed to Conflict. Malleable Grey Matter: This injection causes the subject to regain brain plasticity, opening up potential for it to learn moves it once thought impossible. This may result in some memory loss. '' The Pokemon learns the move Novelty Pokemon but it permanently loses 2 of its known moves. Enhanced Grey Matter: ''This injection causes the subject's cortical matter to rapidly enhance, granting it psionic potential. '' Pokemon gains psychic as secondary type and new nature at random. It can have both types be psychic. Dragon Type: ''This injection of reptilian DNA causes the subject to gain draconic features. Side effects include peeling scales on the surface of the skin, which are mostly benign. Pokemon gains dragon as secondary type and its ability changes to shed skin. Both types can be dragon. Steel Type: Pokemon gains steel as a secondary type but it loses its ability. If $50,000 is paid, it gains natural steel. Cloning Facility This area has been thoroughly trashed. Everything that's no However, there are 5 cloning tanks still up and operational. The console is up, showing a screen with lots of data on it, including a picture of Mew and genetic information on it. A quick investigation shows this facility is set up to clone Mew. There are various experimental variables to try and research logs on this computer as well. If the players decide to do so, they have 3 attempts to clone a Mew, but doing so will be incredibly difficult. <100: Cloning did not produce a viable specimen. 100-150: This produces a failed clone, a Ditto. 160-190: This produces a partial success, a Mewtwo. (The difficulty raises by 10 for each successful Mewtwo, though never above 190). 200 and up: Success! A Mew is produced. All Pokemon cloned are produced at average challenge rating, and are immediately stored in a Pokeball with the Team Rocket logo on it. Rumble in the Jungle Arena This is a smaller arena, with a special ruleset. There are no ranged or weather moves allowed here, only self and melee. The gym is set up like a boxing or wrestling ring, and the simple floor offers few benefits or hazards. There are four wooden dummies set in the middle of the ring. Despite being wood, they are fighting-type obstacles, and if any Pokemon makes a melee attack while adjacent to one, all Pokemon adjacent to it must pass a speed save or take the attacking Pokemon's strength as fighting-type damage. Pokemon strong against fighting are immune. Fighter ??? Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machoke Slacker ??? Slowbro, Snorlax, Blastoise Fighter Rocky Rhydon, Graveler, Golem Elementalist ??? Electabuzz, Jynx, Magmar Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Sandslash